From Rookie to Ace Detective
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: Phoenix Wright...what a game. What if I told you that the game put me in it and have me experience those cases in real life? I take the role as a rookie detective to learn more of the cases that the game never showed. I'm going to tell you how I get involved of those case in my point of view and how I have been discreetly been helping Nick in court.(self-insert story)
1. Enter Rookie detective, Dante

(A/N: this story takes place in Justice for all. This is my first Phoenix Wright fanfic so go easy on me. No flames please.)

Phoenix Wright: From Rookie to Ace Detective

Chapter 1

(Dante's pov)

The names' Dante Vera. Former fanfic author, now rookie detective for the police. Now you're probably what's going on. Well...it started like this. I was playing Phoenix Wright on my DS when a flashing bright light blinded me and putted me in the game. And what's the first thing I did? become a detective. I'm not good as a lawyer as Phoenix or Mia or a prosecutor as Miles Edgeworth but being a detective seemed like a good idea to work. Plus, Gumshoe was showing me the ropes how to be a detective. The pay may not be good but hey It's an interesting job. And what's the first case I got?

(Location: Kurain village. Fey manor, Meditation room. Date: June 19)

"The police are here! Sorry to keep you waiting!" Gumshoe shouted as me and Gumshoe entered the manor.

That's right...The case of Dr. Grey.

"Huh? …You again!?" Gumshoe said as he noticed Phoenix.

"What are you doing all the way out here, Detective Gumshoe? And who's he?"

"Oh, him? He just joined not so long ago and this is his first case. As for how we got here...heh. It's actually kinda funny. We were in the area for a business trip, pal." He said with a chuckle.

I always wanted to see Kurain village but I never thought I'd get involve in this case.

"Well, time to check out the crime scene. I'll have to question everyone here later on, so sit alright?"

"Shall I show you and your partner to the scene of the crime, Detective Gymshoe?"

"Um… My name isn't Gymshoe…"

We walked to the channeling chamber and there was the body of Dr. Grey and an unconscious Maya Fey.

"I'll leave you two gentlemen start on the investigation." Said Morgan.

"That would be appreciated, ma'am."

Morgan walks out of the channeling chamber and closes the door behind us.

"Time to get work, Dante. Time to put all that training to the test."

"Sure thing, pal." I chuckled.

I put on my gloves and walked to the body of Dr. Grey. I examined the body and I see a bullet wound on his head and a fruit knife impaled on his chest.

"Hey, Gumshoe. Looks like the victim was stabbed first then shot in the head." I said as I showed Gumshoe the knife on .

"I see the knife but where's the gun?"

"I think I found it." I said as I pointed where the gun is.

Maya was holding the gun on her hand. Gumshoe groaned.

"Something wrong, Gumshoe?"

"This is the second time she becomes a suspect and already I feel like she doesn't deserve this."

"Wow...must've been harsh."

"No kidding...I'm going to call Forensics to get the body and get a autopsy on the body and have someone put Maya in custody. Make sure no one goes in the crime scene."

"Sure thing."

Gumshoe went out of the manor to call the station. I went out of the Channeling chamber once I got a good look of the crime scene and stood in front of the door making sure no one enters the scene.

And do you want to guess who's the first person I see? Morgan Fey? No. Lotta Hart? No. Phoenix Wright? Yes.

"Excuse me. Mind if I go in the scene to check out what happened?"

"I'm sorry, sir. But no one goes in."

He then flashes his attorney badge.

"I'm a lawyer. I want to find out wh-"

"I don't care, sir. I'm under orders not to let anybody in."

"Okay...can I ask you some questions?"

I pinched bridges of my nose and sighed.

"Sorry, sir, but I'm not in a mood for questions. Another time."

He finally gives up and leaves me alone. Don't get me wrong. I'm a huge of Phoenix Wright since I was 13 years old and I still have his games. But I have a job to do and that's my job as a detective.

I just really hope I know how to do my job right.


	2. Investigation: Gathering evidence

Chapter 2

(Dante's pov)

Several minutes later.

Forensics came in Fey manor to bag the body and collect the weapons. One of the officers put Maya in the police car and put her in custody to the detention center.

"I'm back. Anyone tried to cause trouble?" Gumshoe said as he entered back in Fey manor.

"Well...a certain lawyer tried to talk his way in trying go in the scene but I simply told off to go away."

"Ah, him? Don't worry about him. He mostly likes to poke around crime scenes. Come on. We need to go check out the scene to see if there any more evidence."

We walked back in the Channeling chamber and continued our investigation.

For a half an hour, someone decided to enter the crime scene. I want you to guess who.

I turned around and I see Phoenix by the door.

"Hey! What are you doing here!?"

This made Gumshoe quickly turn around and see Phoenix.

"H-Hey, you! Don't touch anything!" Gumshoe shouted.

"Look, I really need to ask you some questions!"

"Umm… Don't look at me like I'm some sort of uncaring jerk. Tell you what, pal. I'll let you ask me a few questions, alright?" Gumshoe said as he softened his expression.

I noticed Phoenix was about to touch something and I immediately slapped his hand making him yelp.

"What part of "Don't touch" do you not understand! Ask your questions before we change our minds!"

"Yeah! What he said!"

Hey...Gumshoe isn't such a bad guy after all. I find him a cool guy.

"Okay. Okay. Um...about Maya."

"I hate to break this to you, pal, but…with the way things look now, that girl's the only one who could've done it."

"But Maya is…"

"You can ask more about her later, pal. Right now, I've got a job to do and that's collecting evidence."

"So… Dr. Grey was shot with a gun, huh?"

"He was shot in the forehead. But..."

"But?"

"He was stabbed by a fruit knife in the chest. That knife alone didn't kill him from the possible first attempt on taking the victim's life but incapacitated the victim. Now if it were a kitchen knife, then that would've killed him than a fruit knife."

"Right. Finishing the victim with a bullet to the forehead."

"Hmm...last question. Who's he?" Phoenix asked as he pointed at me.

"As I said before, he's a recruit who joined the ranks not so long ago. His name is Dante Vera. 22 years old, Hispanic/Caucasian rookie detective. He was so eager to work as a detective so I decided to have him join and show him the ropes how to be a detective. He's a quick learner so he knows how to handle a crime scene real good."

"Will that be all?"

"No more questions."

Phoenix leaves the channeling chamber and I sighed.

"Is he always like that?"

"Yup. Mostly when a crime happens. Makes me wonder if he's the one who's causing all these murders."

"Somehow I doubt that."

Hours later after the investigation, everybody gathered up in the meditation room.

"Okay, everyone. I want you to listen what Gumshoe has to say."

"Ahem. Alright everyone, listen up! You too, pal!" He said as he pointed at Phoenix.

"I'm going to give you all a brief update! Right now, it looks like the investigation's not going to be done until real late…"

"That is a terrible shame. I propose that everyone sleep here under the roof of the Fey Manor tonight."

I don't like Morgan. Her "innocent" tone tells you that she's up to something.

June 20

8:20 am

The next day, I was tired. Like dead tired. I stood up all night finding more evidence and questioning witnesses. Thankfully...Me and Gumshoe got enough evidence and left the scene.

"You okay, pal?"

"Just...tired."

"Get some rest. I'll call you when I need you."

"Thanks. I should've drank some coffee if I knew I was going to stay up this late."

"You'll get used to it." He chuckled.

I waved goodbye and went to my apartment (that's next to Gumshoe cheap apartment.) to rest a bit. I'm sure I'll be called to review evidence that I found.

(A/N: Next chapter. I go to court for the first time. Oh the suspense...)


	3. Court is in session pt (1of2)

Chapter 3

(Dante's pov)

June 21 9:44 am

District court

Today is the first day in court. I become a witness for the first time in court.

3 hours earlier.

I was more thorough on the evidence that Gumshoe missed and I made sure I memorized what the evidence has.

Current time.

I just hope I know what I'm doing.

Courtroom No.2

A couple of minutes later, I was called up to the witness stand and like any court, you have do the oath. "Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth." Etc.

"Witness, state your name and occupation."

"Dante Vera. Rookie detective."

"A detective? You're awfully young to be a detective."

You can see the look of shock the judge had.

"Age has nothing to do with it if you have the skill to do it. This is my first job I putted my skills to the test."

I was expecting a whip lash from Franziska but it never happened. That's a relief.

"I see...mind putting your skills to greater use if you can tell the court what happened."

Challenge accepted.

"If everybody would be so kindly to look at the floor plan here." I said as I presented the floor plans of the Channeling chamber.

"The Channeling chamber has no windows and the door was locked. The victim and the Defendant were the only ones there at the time."

I start pointing where the victim and Maya were at on the floor plan.

"What were they doing?"

"You'd call me crazy if I said they were channeling a spirit."

"Ch-Channeling...?"

The judge was shocked to hear this.

"Anyway...a few minutes later, gunshots were heard and a few witnesses bust through the door and rushed through the door."

"And the victim was already dead?"

"Correct."

"Hmm...I believe this is one of the most open and shut cases I have ever presided over. So how did the victim died?"

"I'll explain that right away."

Put on your famous testimony themes because this is my testimony.

"The cause of death was a direct bullet to the forehead. The shot was fired from a point blank range. Before the victim was shot, he was incapacitated by a knife leaving him vulnerable. The wound was severe but not severe enough to kill. The victim was shot to the head after stabbed by the knife."

"Hmm...so the victim was stabbed before being shot."

"This is the victim's autopsy, your honor." I said as I presented the court the autopsy.

"The court accepts it as evidence."

The baliff takes the autopsy and a copy of the floor plans of the Channeling chamber.

"You may question the witness, Mr. Wright."

Oh boy...here we go.

"The murder weapon, Detective. Who was it?"

"The victim's."

"The victim's? Why would he..."

"Objection! Why would he have a gun? Who cares? The point that you are missing is whose fingerprints are on it. If you aren't paying attention already then I suggest you start."

"F-Fingerprints? They were fingerprints on the gun?"

"Yes. The fingerprints on the gun bear the Victim's Dr. Grey and the Defendant, Maya Fey. Along with her fingerprints on the grip."

"Hmmm...so the Defendant's fingerprints is on the weapon."

"How far of a range would you say point blank on the victim?"

"Between 12 and 20 inches."

"And how do you know he wa-"

"Ever heard of gunpowder burn?"

"Gunpowder burn?"

"When the bullet is fired, it causes gunpowder burn when it hits it's target at a certain range. The gunpowder burn is was made the bullet make it's way to the target like the forehead. The gunpowder burn was all the victim's forehead so I'd say that's how I know that was point blank."

"Well...Well...Well...I'm amazed how a young rookie detective can learn the most basic thing of a gun. Does the answer your question, Phoenix Wright."

Wow...I never thought I'd get that kind of complement from her.

"What kind of weapon the victim was stabbed with?" Phoenix questioned me.

"A fruit knife."

"I see...whose knife did it belong to?"

"It seems to have a belong to the Fey's. Of course...Maya's fingerprints are all over it."

"Hmmm...all over it, huh?""

"Ha ha ha. What will you do know, Mr. Wright?"

Even in real life, she's damn annoying.

"Are you sure the victim was stabbed first then shot?"

"Yup. The wound itself will tell you the same conclusion."

"A fool of a fool who will listen to foolish opinions of foolish fools...A pistol shot to the forehead at point blank is surely enough to kill instantly. Does it matter, then, which is which? Think a little more before you open that big mouth of yours, Mr. Phoenix Wright!"

Wow...I don't know if I should be scared or nervous. When you hear Franziska shout like that, you should probably be scared.

The judge pounds his gravel to end the cross examination.

"That's enough! We have clearly established how the victim was murdered."

"I have both the knife and gun right here, your honor." I said as I presented the gun and knife.

"Very well. The court will accept the weapons into evidence."

Things were getting heated up when the judge us coming to conclusion that the victim was defending himself. Now Phoenix has a choice. Plead Self-defense or still plead Not guilty.


End file.
